<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>SxL by xiyi233</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22598362">SxL</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiyi233/pseuds/xiyi233'>xiyi233</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>no - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:41:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22598362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiyi233/pseuds/xiyi233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>SxL</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>梁浅接过沈述之递给他的手机，有些迷离地看着屏幕上“性\感\荷\官|在线发牌”的小广告，“老师这是什么意思？”</p><p>沈述之拿着戒尺点了点书桌，“趴着，把那个页面上的小说一字不落地读出来。”</p><p>小说……小黄文，还是第一人称……</p><p>梁浅嗡动着嘴唇，光是看了几行便觉得血液上涌，“不、这……啊！”</p><p>“啪”的一声闷响，重重的一记戒尺隔着裤子砸在充分热身过的臀上，这痛感让梁浅懵了好久才反应过来，带着几分茫然的看向沈述之。</p><p>沈述之脸色更沉，仿佛怒气下一刻就要喷薄而出似的，低沉的声音叫他不寒而栗，“再敢让我听见你说一个不字试试。现在趴上去，别逼着我动手。”</p><p>梁浅摸了摸鼻子，见手上无红也放心了许多。沈述之的气场突然强大起来，他真害怕自己在这不合时宜的时刻流下兴奋的鼻血。</p><p>上半身撑在书桌上，屁股正好卡在边缘，而手机就放在眼前。梁浅的声音听起来清清冷冷的，可越是这样，和充满黄色的文字混合在一起便越有着极大的魅力。</p><p>【浑身衣物早被那人撕扯得破烂不堪，此刻就像是破布条一样挂在我身上。他趴在我胸前，吸吮着我的】</p><p>刚读到这里梁浅就卡了一下，沈述之倒是不跟他废话，直接用戒尺催他开口。快速的五下戒尺砸在臀峰处，疼的梁浅闷哼一声。</p><p>自从开始这劳什子cosplay后，这人的气场整个就转变了，梁浅默默想着，这真是……够爽！</p><p>“五下一组，你要是敢停顿一次就挨一组，继续。”</p><p>梁浅常常期待着自己能被一个能让他臣服的人训诫、调教着，所以私下里偶尔也会看看这种小说来满足幻想，但不代表他可以毫无顾忌的在别人面前读出来。</p><p>更何况，他飞快地浏览了一番，只觉得这本小说的遣词造句实在是不符合自己的审美，要说出这些话来未免也太羞耻了。</p><p>“唔。”</p><p>身后再次吃痛，梁浅感觉到自己的面颊被烧得通红，仿佛浑身的感官都被调动起来，每一个毛孔都在叫嚣着狂欢。</p><p>戒尺又一次抵上他的臀峰，威胁他再不读的话下一秒就会咬上来。梁浅咬了咬嘴唇，声音小到几乎是用气息在说话。</p><p>【吸吮着我的奶\子……】</p><p>“大点声！”</p><p>沈述之厉声喝道，戒尺毫不留情的再次打下，臀肉被压到最底复又弹起。</p><p>【他吸吮着我的奶\子】</p><p>“你的什么？”</p><p>戒尺又抵上身后那两团，吓得梁浅浑身一颤，连忙大声喊道【奶\子，我的奶\子！】</p><p>“嗯，继续。”</p><p>仿佛什么奇妙的开关被打开一样，梁浅只觉得脑袋里轰的一声响，他一直以来极力压抑着的内心想法就如觉醒的魔王一样快要冲破重重封印。</p><p>【他不停裹吸着，我克制不住呻吟出声。一只厚实有力的大手突然握住下面，我恍惚间仿佛听见他在耳边说，“真是淫\荡的家伙，你的j8都立起来了”】</p><p>梁浅甚至不知道自己是如何说出j8那两个字的，他的脑子似乎被身后的疼痛吞噬殆尽，此刻的他只感到无与伦比的快活。</p><p>沈述之依旧拿着那块戒尺虎视眈眈地盯着他，心里却早已乐不可支。这个人果然是块上好的璞玉，只要自己稍加打磨就能释放出异样的光芒。</p><p>不过不够，还远远不够。</p><p>他听着梁浅依旧平静的语调，觉得事到如今还是未能将他的天性完全解放出来。</p><p>“读得再有感情点！”</p><p>梁浅浑身都颤抖着，声音里带上了一丝不顾一切的灼热。</p><p>【他坏心眼的让我抱着腿，让我只能眼睁睁看着他的手指在后面进进出出。他挑起湿漉漉的淫靡液体抹在我腿上，j8在洞穴附近打着圈就是怎么也不肯进来】</p><p>【“该怎么求饶我是不是已经教过你了？”他满脸坏笑的等着我开口。我把双腿抱得更紧了些，又抬高了几分屁股，“求你用你的大j8狠狠cao我的骚屁👁”】</p><p>小黄文的独特之处大概就在于画面感极强，可以让人轻而易举地代入进去。梁浅头脑昏昏地读着，仿佛此刻的他就是文中的“我”一样，眸子里满是欲火，声音里夹杂着泣音。</p><p>他甚至觉得自己的下面都不可控制地扬起头来，而这一切新奇的体验都是身边这人赐予他的。</p><p>一个章节终有尽时，梁浅看着熄掉的手机屏幕，竟然生出几分失落来。他侧过头去看了眼沈述之，双颊绯红，眼睛里蒙上一层水雾。</p><p>“老师……”</p><p>如今的他哪还有半点清冷的气质，若不是浑身衣物都穿得好好的，简直是要让别人认为他是刚经历过一场酣畅淋漓的性\事。</p><p>“起来站好。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>